Electronic devices, such as electronic book readers (“e-book readers”), cellular telephones, personal digital assistant (PDA), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like, may attach to multiple different types of accessories. These accessories attach to electronic devices to add functions and enhance aesthetics of the devices. However, traditional connectors suitable for portable electronic devices are typically not available in low-profile form factors.